


The Dean Winchester Experience

by GG_and_MM



Series: Come Fly With Me [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dean thinks sex is art, Dean watches, Dirty-Talking!Dean, F/M, Masturbation, Nipple Orgasm, Sam's Virgin Ass, Supernatural - Freeform, blowjob, director!dean, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_and_MM/pseuds/GG_and_MM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is a timestamp to the previous story in this series, My Right to be Hellish.  It begins at the point where Dean goes down the hall to find out what Sam and Molly are doing, he opens the door, they tell him "In or Out!" and he goes in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dean Winchester Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Miss Moose and not beta'd so any errors are mine. I am obviously a Sam fan, and I started writing this when I was editing My Right to be Hellish. I sent it to Gabe's Girl as a joke, just for her. But she made me feel like it was good enough to post, so here it is. Fair warning - it's almost all dialogue because I'm an absolute whore for dirty-talk and I was trying to think of the filthiest things I could possibly make Dean say. Thanks, GG, for being my inspiration!

Dean enters the room and immediately turns around to face the door as he closes it. He hesitates, not exactly sure what the FUCK he thinks he's doing here, but he is determined to do _something_. He closes his eyes and sucks in a deep breath through his nose, holds it for a few seconds, then releases all the air out of his lungs through his mouth, relaxing his neck and his shoulders. 

He turns around and sees Sam and Molly in bed, naked. They are covered to the waist with a thin white sheet, obviously engaged in a post-coital snuggle session. Molly is curled up under Sam's arm like a little bird. 

"Hey guys, what's up?" Dean asks, knowing he sounds like a complete idiot. He rubs his jaw, and then runs his hand through his hair, eyes darting all around the room.

"We just had mind-blowing sex and now we're basking in the afterglow, that's what's up," says Sam smugly. Molly giggles. 

"Mind blowing, huh?" Dean asks, raising his eyebrows. "I can't imagine anything _you_ could come up with could be _that_ mind blowing, little brother. You're not that creative." He leans back with one foot against the door and shoves his hands in his pockets.

"How the hell would you know how creative I am in bed, Dean? Have you ever seen me fuck someone before?" Sam asks, incredulous. 

"No. But I know you better than anyone. And I can probably think of ten things right off the top of my head that I know you've never done in bed, or had done to you -- things that would absolutely curl your toes, Sammy." 

Molly sits up, the sheet falling down, revealing her breasts. "Dean, whatever your brother might lack in creativity he more than makes up for in enthusiasm." She laughs and smacks Sam on the thigh playfully.

"Well, just imagine how much more enthusiastic he would be if he actually knew all the pleasures he could give and receive," Dean smirks. He turns and walks toward a chair that is facing the bed, sits down, stretches his legs out and crosses his ankles. 

"Come on, Dean," Sam whines. "It's not like there's some kind of ancient sex secrets that only you know about. You don't have to be that creative to know how to get off, or how to get a girl off." 

"Yes, Sam definitely knows how to get a girl off," Molly cuts in. 

Dean sighs. "Maybe, but if you get a little creative it can become so much more than just getting off. It's almost like _art_." He looks up and into Sam's eyes and sees a thousand questions there. He can't answer any of them because he doesn’t really know where he's trying to lead this conversation, but he shrugs, looks away, and just decides to go with it. 

"Performance art, huh?" Molly asks. "I never figured you for artsy, Dean. In fact, I can't really imagine anything you could come up with that could be more beautiful than the amazing, _mind-blowing_ , sex Sam and I just had."

"Thank you!" Sam exclaims triumphantly, sticking his tongue out at Dean. 

"Care to let me prove you wrong?" The words are out of his mouth before Dean's brain even registers them. 

"Uh, what exactly are you proposing?" Molly asks, glaring at Dean, then over at Sam as if he was in on it. "I'm not some fuck toy that you guys can just pass around." 

"Hey, that's not what I—" Dean starts but Sam interrupts him.

"--what the fuck, no Dean, you are not fucking her." Sam sits up all the way and grabs the sheet to cover Molly.

Dean sits up in his chair and raises his hands. "That's not what I meant _at all_ , you guys. I just meant maybe I could…" he trails off, not sure if he can put into words what he was thinking without sounding like some kind of incestuous perv.

"You could what?" Molly asks, her hackles still up.

"Maybe I could tell you what to do." Dean mumbles it so quietly that Sam and Molly can't even hear it.

"What?" Sam asks, loudly. 

Dean clears his throat. "I said, maybe I could tell you what to do." 

Molly softens. "You mean like, give us some pointers?" 

"I don't need fucking _pointers_ on fucking _sex_ from my fucking _brother_ ," Sam huffs, grabbing a bottle of water off the nightstand and taking a few gulps. 

"I didn't mean like writing down a list of pointers, Sam. I meant it more like I'd tell you what to do like, a, a, film director. Or something."

"Listen, I don't know what kind of kinky shit you Winchesters are into, but no one will be directing me in any type of film, EVER, so just forget it, Dean." Molly leans over and grabs Sam's t-shirt off the floor and slips it over her head. She gets up, heads into the bathroom and shuts the door.

Sam watches her leave then turns to look at Dean. "What the actual FUCK, Dean?"

"Oh stop it, Sam; you know I wasn't suggesting that she should fuck me right after she fucked you. Besides, I can tell you like her for more than just a fuck."

"Okay, then what was all that 'performance art' shit about?" Sam uses air quotes and Dean rolls his eyes.

Dean sighs and crosses his arms over his chest, pouting. "Everyone around here is getting laid and all I get to do is jerk off. So I thought it would be fun if I could watch some live-action porn while I jerk off."

Sam finally gets it. "Oh. Oh. Ok. Um…" He runs his hand through his hair, suddenly nervous and feeling very exposed.

Molly comes out of the bathroom and stands next to the bed, between Sam and Dean, with her hands on her hips.

Dean half stands up and opens his mouth to speak but Molly puts her hand up.

"Listen, Dean. I know you're used to getting any girl you want. And I'll admit you are sexy as hell, but Sam and I get each other on a level that's over and above just sex, so we're not doing anything to potentially jeopardize that." She looks over her shoulder at Sam, who smiles.

"Molly, please. You misunderstand me," Dean says, sitting back down. "I was merely suggesting that you guys let me tell you what to do _to each other_. Not to me. I'll just stay in this chair right over here."

"Oh. Um. OK, I'm sorry, I thought you wanted to… well, nevermind." Molly turns around and lies back down on the bed, her back to Sam who curls around her. 

"So?" Dean says, a gleam in his eye. "Are you guys up for the Dean Winchester Experience?"

Sam snorts, "Wow. I'm not sure I'll ever agree to be a part of anything called the Dean Winchester Experience."

"Come on, Sammy. You really don't think I know a few tricks?" Dean challenges, raising one eyebrow.

Molly rolls over onto her back and looks up at Sam. "Whattya say, Sam? Think we should let your brother teach us in the ways of beautiful performance art sex?" She laughs.

Sam gets serious and searches her eyes. "I'm okay with it, Molls, but it's really up to you."

Molly turns and looks at Dean with a smirk. "Fine. Teach us, oh great Jedi Sex Master."

"Much to learn, you have, my young Padawans," Dean retorts, licking his lips. "Much to learn."

**********************************************

"Okay, first of all, lose all the sheets and blankets off the bed. If I'm creating art, I need a clear view of my canvas with no obstructions," Dean instructs. 

Sam and Molly sit up, grabbing the sheets and blankets off the bed and pushing them onto the floor.

Dean goes on. "Next, let's be clear that if at any time, any of us feels uncomfortable with anything that is going on, that person will speak up. But otherwise, you both stay quiet unless I say, and follow my exact instructions without question, okay?"

Sam and Molly both nod.

"Good. Now we need some music." Dean gets up and turns to Sam's stereo and turns it on a rock station, not too loud but enough to take some of the quiet tension out of the room. "And some lights." He turns off the overhead light and then switches on lamps on either side of the bed, casting the bed in dim light, but leaving the room dark in the corners. 

He goes back to his chair, kicks off his shoes, and sits down, crossing his legs out in front of him again, hands on the arms of the chair. 

Sam and Molly are sitting stone still, side by side on the bed, Molly still wearing Sam's t-shirt and Sam is naked. Dean is in shadow in his chair, but his voice cuts through the air like a knife. 

"Sam, scoot up so your back is against the headboard with your legs stretching out, and Molly, sit between his legs and put your feet on either side of them."

Sam and Molly comply, scrambling up the bed and into place.

"Now, Sammy, your girl seems to have some really nice tits. Why don't you touch them over her shirt, very slowly?"

Sam moves his enormous hands up Molly sides and over her breasts. "Yes, she's got big tits but you've got big hands, Sammy. Fill them up."

Molly's eyes close and her head falls back onto Sam's shoulder. Sam continues to touch her breasts, squeezing each with his entire hand, her nipples growing hard under his palms. 

"Kiss her neck, Sam. Nibble it a little with your teeth, then rub the same spot with your tongue… just behind her ear, yes right there." Molly's whole body shivers and she breaks out in goosebumps all over when Sam bites that spot behind her ear.

"Now, Sam, take her nipples between your fingers, still outside of the shirt, and squeeze them tight, till it hurts."

Sam does, and Molly sucks in a breath. "Do you like the feel of my brother's huge hands on your tits, Molly?" Dean asks. "Has anyone ever made you come just from that?"

"No," she breathes. 

"Well, then, that is going to be Act I of this production -- The Nipple Orgasm. Take notes, my young Pada-Sammy. I'm going to tell you how to make her come without even touching her pussy." 

Molly and Sam both moan, and Dean adjusts his cock inside his jeans. He's hard, but he's ignoring it for now. They've barely just started.

"Molly, is my brother hard? Can you feel his cock against your back?" Dean asks.

"Yes, I can feel it," Molly replies. 

"Good," Dean says. "Now, Sammy, take her shirt off."

Sam doesn't hesitate, bunches the shirt up in his hands and rips it over her head, her arms coming up to allow him to pull it off.

"Wow, you really do have a beautiful pair of tits, Molls," Dean, licks his lips. "Scoot your ass to the edge of the edge of the bed, and Sam you get on your knees in front of her so you can worship those tits like the beautiful _work of art_ that they are." 

Sam gets up and kneels by the bed, and Molly scoots to the edge and puts her legs around Sam's torso. 

"Pull her face down and kiss her, Sam." 

Molly leans forward, as Sam pulls her face toward him and their lips crash together in a passionate kiss. 

"Fuck her mouth with your tongue, Sam. Give her a taste of what you're going to do to her sensitive nipples." Sam plunges his tongue into Molly's mouth and her hips involuntarily jerk forward in response.

"Ah, ah, ah, Molls… keep still," Dean chastises from the chair. Molly kisses Sam back, her hands fisting in his hair. 

"Now, Sammy, release her mouth and kiss your way back down to those titties. I want to see you suck them as if your life depended on it."

Sam breaks away from her mouth and begins a trail of wet kisses down her neck, over her collar bone and down in between her breasts. 

"Pick one, Sammy. Lick a circle around the whole areola, then pull back and blow on it." 

Molly gasps as Sam's breath hits her where it's wet from his tongue. Sam and Dean both watch as the nipple gets achingly hard, and little bumps form up around it from how turned on she is. "Do that again, Sam, and this time, squeeze her other nipple between your fingers while you blow."

"Fuck," Molly blurts out, unable to stop herself.

"Now switch, Sam. Lick and blow on one, squeeze the other." Sam moves to her other breast and repeats the same action. 

"How do you like that Molly? Tell me brother how he's making you feel," Dean demands. 

"God, Sam, that feels so good. I want to smash your face into my pussy right now." Molly grabs his head in both hands and fists his hair again, pulling it a little harder. 

"Now, now, Molls… I'm not going to let him touch your pretty pussy yet. Not until you come for us, just from Sam sucking your perfect tits." Dean shakes a finger towards her.

"Fuck," Molly says again. 

"Sam, is the tip of your dick wet?" Dean asks.

"Uh, yeah," Sam replies, incredulous. 

"Good. Get some on your fingertips and put them in her mouth."

"Fuck, you're filthy, Dean," Sam grunts, but he moves one hand down, smears some of his pre-come onto his fingers and reaches up. Molly opens her mouth instinctively. 

"Yeah, suck it, Molly. Suck that slick off his fingers while he tongue-fucks your nipples," Dean's cock is uncomfortably hard and the zipper is starting to really gouge him, so he undoes his belt and his pants and pulls them down and kicks them off. He keeps is boxers on and his dick inside for now, but he feels much better now that it's not straining into the zipper. 

Sam is fucking his fingers in and out of Molly's mouth, and she swirls her tongue around them like a lollipop. It's insanely dirty, and she looks over at Dean as he watches, and it turns her on even more. 

"Now Sam, I want you to take one of those nipples between your teeth and bite it. _Hard_. I want to hear her cry out from the pain. And while you're doing that, rub a slow, gentle circle around the other one."

Sam does as he's told, bites down as hard as he thinks he can without truly hurting her, and Molly yells, "FUCK." 

"Good, Sammy, good. Now switch, do the same, bite one hard and rub one soft."

Molly cries out again, this time without being able to form actual words, and Dean chuckles. "Talk to me, Molly. I want to hear you tell me how hot you are for my brother right now."

Molly licks her lips, the taste of Sam still on her tongue. "Dean, his lips, his tongue…. Fuck, yes, God, I want your brother so fucking bad... want him to fuck me."

"Oh yes, I know you do. I know you want him to shove his huge cock right up inside your pussy, just impale you on it. But I'm not going to let him, not yet. Sam, I want you to take both of her nipples in between your fingers and apply the same amount of pressure to both at the same time."

Sam bites one nipple one more time, and then brings his hands up to squeeze them both. "Now lean forward, Sammy. Suck on her neck, nibble her earlobe and bite it."

Dean leans back to admire the scene he has created. Molly's head is thrown back, her neck exposed, eyes closed. Sam's hands are on her tits and his mouth at her neck. Her legs are spread wide around him and her hands are in his hair. 

"Fuck, Sam, look at her. Doesn't she look beautiful like this? Spread open and on the verge of coming? _This_ is fucking art, man." Dean reaches down and palms his dick through his boxers. The tip is leaking a wet spot into the material but he doesn't care. 

Sam pulls his face back, not letting up on squeezing both her nipples. He looks right at her and gasps, his face flushed. "Fuck, Molls, he's right. The way you look right now…"

Dean leans forward, says very slowly and very clearly to Sam, "Do you want her to come for you?" 

"Fuck, yes, I do, Dean," Sam whispers.

"Tell her," Dean commands.

Sam leans back down and starts spewing filth into Molly's neck, unconsciously rubbing his achingly hard dick against her thigh. "God, Molly, you look so fucking beautiful right now, so fucking hot all turned on just from me touching your tits. Fuck, I want to make you come for me."

"Sam--" Molly starts but can't finish.

"You're doing it, Sam," Dean says. "You're getting her there, don't stop. Keep applying the same amount of pressure to both nipples at the same time. Molly, touch his back, feel his muscles."

Molly instantly and flattens both her palms against Sam's back. Her hands go up and down, in circles, rubbing, grabbing his arms and squeezing them. "God, yes, Sam, don't stop," she begs.

Dean palms his dick again, this time letting it linger in slow circles for a few seconds. 

"Now, Sam. I want you to start switching off, squeeze one while rubbing the other one. Back and forth, just a few seconds on each then switch again. Use your tongue on the one you are squeezing. Flick your tongue out to lick it each time you squeeze."

"Jesus fuck, Dean," Molly gasps. "I'm getting close… fuck." 

"Yesssss," Dean hisses. "Right where I want you, Molls. Writhing right on the edge, waiting for me to tell my brother to make you come."

"Fuck, Dean, I'm dying here too," Sam gasps, his mouth around a nipple.

"Wait your turn, Sammy. You're going be the star of Act II." Dean teases.

Molly moans and scratches down Sam's back, leaving red marks. "Dean, yes, ohmygod, Sam, fuck yes, yes, yes."

"Now kiss her, Sammy, on the mouth. Keep switching pressure on those nipples back and forth, rub one, squeeze one and kiss her like you haven't seen her in six months," Dean instructs, staring intently.

As Sam starts to kiss her Molly feels something she's never felt before. It radiates out from her breasts down her stomach, into her thighs. God, it feels good. She breaks away from Sam and gasps, "God, I can feel it… yes, Sam, YES." She comes, and immediately falls backwards onto the bed, breathing hard.

"And, scene," Dean bows triumphantly. 

"Holy fuck, Dean. That was amazing," Molly says, gasping. 

Sam snorts. "Um, hello, I was the one actually _doing_ all that stuff to you, he was just instructing."

"Admit it, Sammy, you never would have thought of any of that," Dean winks at Molly.

Sam snorts again and gets up, his dick still rock hard and bobbing between his legs.

"So what about the infamous Act II, where I get to be the star?" Sam asks, looking back and forth between Molly and Dean. "Can we please get started on that?"

Dean and Molly both laugh, and Molly sits up and pulls Sam down onto the bed, kissing him. "You didn't think I'd let this _beautiful work of art_ go to waste did you?" she says, rubbing her flat palm up and down his cock.

"No way would we let that happen," Dean says, settling back into his chair. "And so we begin Act II: The Two-Finger Blowjob."

Sam and Molly both freeze and turn their heads towards Dean. "What?" Molly asks, at the same time Sam asks, "What does that mean, Dean?"

Dean sits up, a little offended. "Hey, come on you guys. Trust me. I promise you'll both enjoy it, okay?"

Sam and Molly look at each other and both shrug. "Okay, Director Dean, continue," Molly says, leaning over to kiss Sam's neck and rubbing his cock with her palm again. "I can't wait to see what I get to do with this beautiful cock." 

"First of all, stop touching it," Dean snaps. Molly jerks her hand away and Sam gasps at the loss of contact. 

"Sam, lay down on your back, and Molly kneel beside him, facing me."

They get into position and Sam lets out a deep breath. His cock has been leaking steadily and he's not sure how long he will even be able to last once she starts touching him. 

"Molly, now's your chance to pay back some of that amazing nipple work Sam just gave you," Dean teases. "Don't touch him with your hands, put them behind your back -- just lean over and touch him with your mouth. Kiss his nipples, lick and bite them. Let's find out if he likes it as much as you did."

Molly takes a deep breath, grabs her hands behind her back and leans over Sam, taking the closest nipple into her mouth. Her nipples brush his arm, and she sucks in a breath from how sensitive they still are. 

Sam also sucks in a breath when her tongue flicks out and licks his nipple, and his cock jerks against his leg. 

"Wow, you two are so easy," Dean laughs and reaches up to touch one of his own nipples. 

Molly continues, leaning further across Sam's chest to his other nipple, licking and sucking it. 

"That's good, Molly. I think he likes it. Use your hands now, squeeze and pinch them."

"Mmmm, yes…" Sam gasps, as she pinches them both, one after the other. He arches his back and his hips jerk up into nothing, searching for friction for his aching cock. 

"Now, I want you to use your teeth, your lips, and your tongue all over Sam's chest and stomach. Just ravish him, and at the same time tell him how much you want to suck his cock down your throat."

"God yes, I do want to suck his cock, Dean. It's such a beautiful cock," Molly purrs, worshipping Sam's chest with her tongue. 

Sam moans and rolls his head from side to side.

"Now you, Sam. Tell her how bad you want to fuck her face," Dean's voice has dropped deeper, his eyes are now hooded and he's pinching both his nipples between his fingers, slouching down in the chair as he watches. 

"Fuck, Molls, I want to feel your tight wet mouth all around my cock. I want to feel you swallow around it, clench your throat against it," Sam says, growling.

"Good, good," Dean praises. "Sam, roll over onto your stomach, and put a pillow under your hips."

Molly leans back, and Sam rolls over, grabs a pillow, positions it and turns his head to the side facing Dean. 

Dean continues, "Now, Molly, I want you to straddle Sam's thighs. Hold yourself up with your arms on either side of him, and start nibbling and kissing your way down his back."

Molly swings her ass around and straddles Sam's legs, leaning over him. "Fuck, Sam, your back is gorgeous." She licks and nibbles, kissing her way slowly down, dipping her tongue into the grove between his muscles and licking right down his spine. 

Sam moans, and he thrusts his cock into the pillow underneath him, grateful for some relief. 

Dean snaps his head up, "Stay still, Sam. No cheating." Sam moans again but stops moving.

"Okay Molly, tell me, what do you think of Sammy's ass?" 

Molly slides her hands down and takes a cheek in each hand, squeezing. "I think it's fucking amazing," she hums.  
"Yes, all Winchesters have nice asses," Dean brags, letting one of his hands trail down his stomach, over his cock and down his thigh. "Don't you just want to bite it?"

Molly growls and goes straight for the fleshy part of Sam's ass, bites down on it hard. Sam sucks in a breath.

"Good, now lick that same spot… suck on it, rub it with your tongue back and forth, up and down." Molly does, lavishing her tongue all across Sam's ass cheek, savoring the taste of Sam.

"Did you leave a mark, Molls? Does my brother have your teeth marks on him?"

Molly pulls back and looks at the spot where she bit Sam. "Yes," she hisses. "This mark is going to be here for a few days, at least." She leans back down and starts to suck that spot again.

"This will be our little secret," Dean says. "And every time one of us sees Sam's ass for the next week, we're going to think of this moment." 

Sam chuckles, "Just don't stare at my ass too much, Dean."

"Okay, Sam. Now I want you to spread your legs, and Molly you kneel down in between them," Dean instructs, still tracing lazy circles on his thighs with his hands. 

Sam and Molly reposition and Sam clears his throat. "Uh, Dean, where are you going with this?"

Molly smacks Sam's ass right on the spot that's already starting to bruise. "Hush," she says. "This is going to be fun for you, just relax." 

"That's right, Sam," Dean says. "Never question the director, just do what he says."

"Fine," Sam huffs. "But just both of you keep in mind that this beautiful ass is a _virgin_ beautiful ass, so don't get too crazy on me here."

"Shut up, Sammy," Dean barks. "Molly, spread 'em."

Molly takes Sam's ass cheeks in both hands and spreads them apart, wide enough to see his hole. Sam lets out a gasp as the air hits him, and Molly can see him clench. 

"Relax, Sam. I promise you're going to like this," Dean says, trying to soothe him. "And if you don't, we'll stop, okay?"

Sam sighs and wills his body to relax. "Okay, go ahead with whatever you're going to do."

Dean stands up and pulls his boxers off, kicks them away, and sits back down. "Molly, I want you to lean down, not too close, just hover above Sam's hole, and blow, gently, so the air is cool when it hits him." 

Sam clenches up again at Dean's words, but Molly leans in anyway and blows right on his hole. 

"Fuck, that feels weird," Sam says, his stomach tightening. "No one has ever done that to me before."  
"The question is, Sammy," Dean interrupts and Molly and Sam both look at him, "did you like it?" 

Before he can answer, Dean nods at Molly and she leans back down, spreading his cheeks and blowing on Sam's hole again.

"Fuck!" Sam cries when her breath hits him. "Yes, um, I think I did."

"I knew it," Dean laughs. "Okay Molls, you gave him a little taste, now I want you to continue down one side, kiss and lick his thigh, the back of his knee, then work your way back up the other side to end up right where you started."

Molly gives Sam's ass cheeks one last squeeze and moves down, pushing his legs apart further, turning her head to start kissing his thigh, tracing it with her tongue.

Sam moans, deep in his throat, and his cock twitches, he wants so badly to hump this pillow, but he forces himself to stay still. 

"Good, Sam. Don't move. Let her make you feel good all the way down to your toes, tell her how much you love it," Dean's voice drips honey as he touches himself exactly where Molly is touching Sam.

"Fuck yes, Molls, love to feel your hot mouth all over my body," Sam says.

Molly works her way down one side of Sam and back up the other, kissing and licking and biting. She slides back up, grabs his cheeks with her hands and spreads them open, leaning down to blow on him again.

"I think Molly's enjoying this as much as you are, Sam. How about it, Molls? Is your pussy wet?"

Molly turns towards Dean and they lock eyes. "Why don't you dip your finger inside and find out?" Dean asks. Molly winks and turns her body so she's facing Dean, on her knees between Sam's legs. She trails a hand down her body, never taking her eyes off Dean, and slips a finger across her clit and down to her pussy sliding it easily in. 

"Fuck, that's hot," Sam rasps, craning his neck to see what she's doing. 

"Mmmm, yes, it's sloppy wet, Dean. I want to fuck your brother so bad."

"Maybe for Act III, but for now, I want you to take that wet finger out of your pussy, and rub it all over Sam's asshole," Dean says.

"God, you're so fucking FILTHY, Dean!" Sam practically yells, the shock of what his brother just said taking him by surprise. 

"Fuck, this is so hot I don't want to stop fingering myself," Molly laughs, but she pulls her finger out and turns around to face Sam. She grabs one cheek with her other hand, pulling it wide, and very gently touches Sam's hole with her wet finger. It clenches immediately.

"Good, Molls. Now rub it around a little, just really gently, get it nice and wet, use some spit too," Dean instructs, at the same time sticking his own finger in his mouth, getting it wet and rubbing it over his own hole.

Molly obeys, and Sam moans. "Holy fuck," he gasps, watching his brother doing the same thing to himself. 

"God, that's so hot," Molly says, leaning down to spit onto Sam's hole, rubbing it in with her fingertip. 

"Now, Molly, I want you to start rubbing a little harder, tease that hole just a little, watch it squirm," Dean instructs. "Then, dip inside, just a little, just the tip," he teases. 

"Oh God," Sam moans, before she even does anything.

"Shhhh," Molly soothes. She leans down, spits a little more, and then dips her fingertip just inside. 

"Holy shit I can't believe we're doing this," Sam whimpers. 

"Sammy, you okay? Do you want to stop?" Dean snaps his head up, stops touching himself.

"No, no, fuck no, it's just… it feels _so fucking weird_." 

"Weird will turn to amazing, just be patient, Sammy," Dean says softly. He relaxes back into the chair and kicks one leg up over the arm. One hand reaching back down to resume rubbing his hole. 

"Keep going, Molly," he instructs. "Start to work him open a little."

Molly continues, swirling her finger around Sam's hole then dipping in and out, going a little further in each time till she's up to the second knuckle. 

"Yes, that's good, Molls. How does it feel now, Sam?"

"I… uh, don't stop, please," Sam begs. Molly looks at Dean again, catches his rhythm and starts fingering Sam's ass in time with Dean fingering himself. 

"Roll over, Sam," Dean says, suddenly. "Keep the pillow under your hips and spread your legs wide."

Sam rolls over and spreads out on his back, grabbing another pillow to support his neck so he can watch. He glances over at Dean, and lets out a breath as he watches him. "Fuck, Dean," he gasps. 

"Now Molly, start working another finger in, this is the TWO-finger blowjob, after all," Dean smirks. 

Molly hastily starts to spread Sam further with another finger, and Sam moans loudly, "Fuck yes, that feels good, but please touch my cock."

"Not yet, Sammy," Dean warns. "You grab the base of it and squeeze if you feel like you're going to come. I'm the director. You do NOT come until I say."

Sam immediately grabs the base of his cock and squeezes it hard, forcing his orgasm back, glances over to see Dean doing the exact same thing.

Molly continues fingering him, pushing in two fingers and scissoring them back and forth. "Okay Molly, do you know where the prostate is?" Dean asks.

Molly shakes her head, "I'm not exactly sure," she admits.

"Okay, go in about two inches, and then curl your fingers forward. You'll feel it there – a small bundle of nerves."

"FUCK! Sam cries out and his whole body jerks. "Jesus Christ, you found it!"

Dean laughs out loud. "That, Sammy, was one of those things I told you would curl your toes."

"Oh my God, Molls, please do that again," Sam begs.

Molly does, and Sam's whole body thrums. 

"Good, both of you. Now the Two-Finger Blowjob is almost complete. Molly, go ahead and start licking the pre-come off his cock while you finger him shallow. Don't hit his prostate again yet," Dean directs.

Molly eagerly leans over and takes the tip of Sam's cock in her mouth, licking the head and swirling her tongue around it. 

"Fuck, I'm not going to last long, Dean," Sam whimpers.

Dean smiles, reaching for his cock with his free hand and begins to stroke it, up and down, while he fingers himself.

"Me neither, little brother," he laughs. "Start taking him in, Molls, all the way down as far as you can, then back up. Make a ring with your thumb and forefinger around the head of his cock, and follow your mouth down with your fingers. Keep pumping those other two fingers in and out of his ass," Dean gets serious again, stroking his cock faster and hitting his prostate on every few passes.

Molly begins sucking in earnest, bobbing her head up and down Sam's cock, following her mouth with her fingers. With her other hand, she fingers Sam's ass, sliding in and out in swift motions.

"Good, Molly. Sam, fuck your cock up into her mouth then push your ass down onto her fingers," Dean instructs. 

"Oh fuck, yes, God yes, please I need to come," Sam begs and jerks his hips up and down.

Dean moans as he pulls on his cock fast and hard. "Fuck, that's so hot," he gasps. "This is it, _this is art_."

Sam looks down his body, drinking in the sight of Molly's mouth around his cock, her fingers disappearing into his ass, he groans and slams his head back into the pillow.

Dean continues, "Molly, when I say, pull your mouth off his cock and hit his prostate hard and rub it." Molly nods around Sam's cock, never slowing her rhythm. 

"Are you ready for your movie star moment, Sammy?" Dean asks. 

"Yes, please, Dean, fuck, please let me come," Sam cries.

"Okay, little brother. Now, Molly!"

Molly pulls her mouth off Sam's cock with a filthy pop, and pushes her fingers up into Sam's ass, curling them forward until she feels it. She hits it hard, and then rubs it in a circle, watching Sam's face.

"Fuck yes, fucking hell, oh my God, YES!" Sam's cock twitches and he comes all over his chest, up to his neck, long ropes that keep shooting out every time Molly hits his prostate. 

Dean watches Sam come, right when he was supposed to, and comes all over his own chest. He sits for a moment, catching his breath, and then finds a towel to wipe himself off. 

He looks over at the bed, winks at Molly and says, "And that, was The Two-Finger Blowjob. You're welcome, Sammy." 

Molly laughs, kisses Sam lightly on the lips and then walks into the bathroom and closes the door behind her.

"Jesus Christ, Dean. I can't believe that just happened," Sam says, waiting for his heart to stop pounding. "I've never come so hard in my entire life. I think I blacked out for a few seconds."

"Are you ready to admit that I might know a thing or two about turning sex into beautiful art?" Dean's eyes twinkle as he pulls his boxers and jeans back on. 

Sam leans over and grabs the sheet from the floor, covering himself. "Uh, yeah, I…" Sam stammers. "I guess I am."

Molly returns from the bathroom. "Not sure what you guys are thinking about doing right now, but I'm starving. And after I eat, I want to get down to Act III, in which Dean is not present, no one's telling me what to do, and I can just ride Sam's beautiful cock until I come all over it. Any objections?"

"Nope," Dean and Sam say in unison.


End file.
